


Peace Be Upon You

by pastandfuturequeen



Series: 15 Days of FinnPoe [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Finn is Muslim, Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M, marriage fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastandfuturequeen/pseuds/pastandfuturequeen
Summary: Finn looks back at the clock, anxiousness continuing to mount and swirl in his stomach with each passing moment. He rubs a hand over his face and sighs. A few moments later the phone vibrates against the bedside table, the sound pulling Finn away from his current state. He quickly answers the phone and presses it to his ear. “Poe,” he says, voice soft.There’s rustling from the other end of the line, as if Poe is shifting in his bed. Poe’s voice is soft. “We’re getting married today.”Or, alternatively - Finn and Poe are getting married. Nerves and shenanigans are to follow.15 Days of FinnPoe: Day 12





	Peace Be Upon You

**Author's Note:**

> A special shoutout to my good friend, my soulmate, and my beta, J! I couldn't have done this without her <3
> 
> -
> 
> _On the twelfth day of FinnPoe, my true love gave to me . . . twelve bells ringing!_
> 
> [[Also Posted on Tumblr]](https://pastandfuturequeen.tumblr.com/post/168932011460/15-days-of-finnpoe-day-12)

The room is quiet. The moon shines high in the sky, a sliver of silver light peeking through a crack in the curtains and into the room. The house has long since fallen asleep but Finn is awake, lying atop his bed and staring up at the ceiling. His mind is reeling, anxiousness running up and down just beneath the surface of his skin. Finn sighs and turns to the side and grabs his phone from the bedside table. It is past one in the morning. He blows another breath and sets the phone aside. 

Nervousness creeps at him. He takes another deep breath but it does little to quench the nerves. Finn grabs his phone again, opening it. He crafts a message and hesitates before sending it. Worry gnaws at him and he bites his bottom lip. Finn runs his finger carefully over the edge of the phone, a million thoughts swirling through his mind. He hits the send message and tosses the phone aside to wait.

Finn looks back at the clock, anxiousness continuing to mount and swirl in his stomach with each passing moment. He rubs a hand over his face and sighs. A few moments later the phone vibrates against the bedside table, the sound pulling Finn away from his current state. He quickly answers the phone and presses it to his ear. “Poe,” he says, voice soft.

“Hey buddy,” Poe replies. His voice is steady, calm in a way that signifies he has been up for some time. “Can’t sleep either?”

Finn blows a breath. “No.”

There’s rustling from the other end of the line, as if Poe is shifting in his bed. Poe’s voice is soft. “We’re getting married today.”

Finn can practically hear the smile in his husband-to-be’s face, and his own lips split into a grin. “Yeah,” Finn reples, settling the blanket closer around him. If he closes his eyes, he can imagine that it’s Poe’s arms wrapped carefully around him, Poe’s soft voice at his ear as they sit and watch the television together, their fingers entwined. The memory offers some comfort. “Are you nervous?”

“The most I’ve ever been in my life,” Poe confesses.

Finn breathes out a laugh. “I guess we’re both nervous messes,” he says.

“We don’t have to be,” Poe replies.

Finn’s interest is piqued. He hums. “How?”

Poe’s voice goes low and suggestive. “What are you wearing right now?”

Finn bursts out laughing. He can hear Poe laughing over the line as well, unable to contain any sense of seriousness after those words. “Shut up, Poe!” Finn says after collecting his breath.

Poe is still laughing at the other end of the line. “I’m sorry my love,” he says, taking in a breath. “I just always wanted to see if that works.”

“Well it doesn’t!” Finn replies, but his voice is fond. He knows that Poe is joking and feels his heart ache all the more. “And even if it did, you don’t exactly want to know all about the beautiful khakis on my legs,” he says, naming the first least unattractive article of clothing that comes to mind. 

Poe hums exaggeratedly over the line, his voice still laced with amusement. “Khakis, you say?” he teases, unable to even take himself seriously. “Very tempting.”

“Yes,” Finn confirms. “And a polo to match.”

“I can feel myself come undone right now.”

They laugh again, voices intermingling so closely it’s as if Finn is lying right beside him. Finn breathes out a sigh, the nerves in his chest gone now and replaced with a warmth that spreads from his face to his chest and all the way to his fingers. “I love you,” he says, voice soft.

“I love you, too.” 

-

Finn sits on the chair in the corner of the room, leg bouncing up and down. There’s ants crawling just beneath the surface of his skin, a mix of nerves and anxiousness, returned now that hours have passed since he has last spoken to Poe, had Poe’s calming presence at his ear. He glances at the clock on the wall and his stomach churns, willing for the hour to come faster. There’s a knock on his door. “Come in,” Finn says.

A woman steps into the room, a broad smile on her face. “It’s time,” she says excitedly. Finn feels his heart beat faster in his chest. He stands, running a hand over his clothes to soothe invisible wrinkles. She steps into the room and takes Finn into her arms. “I’m so happy for you, Finn,” she says softly.

“Thank you, Maryam,” he says. 

His sister pulls away, a large smile on her face as she looks at her younger brother. Maryam clears her throat. “Come on, we can't keep your future husband waiting for too long.”

His mother greets him outside the room and she brings him into her embrace. There are tears in her eyes as she looks on at her son, somehow still managing to carry the same grace as she has for as long as Finn can remember. Her hair is wrapped in the same beautiful purple as his sister, and she grabs Finn’s face between her hands. “My son,” she says. Finn’s father claps Finn on the back, and there’s pride in his gaze, his features grown wise and still incredibly kind after years of raising Finn in a household of kindness and warmth.

The drive to the mosque is short, and Finn can feel his heart thud faster with each passing moment. The familiar path to the mosque seems longer now, more significant, and he spends the time appreciating the small things they pass by like the houses of his childhood friends, or the corner store he and his friends went to when they were young and drunk with the freedom of being able to go out after school.

But then they arrive. Finn feels his legs shaking as he steps out of the car and they climb the familiar steps up and to the entrance. Both Maryam and his mother head to the women’s entrance while Finn and his father go to the men’s. They carefully take off their shoes then, placing them on the rack next to the entrance. They all meet each other again inside, the familiar walls and carpeting a familiar sight for the most important day of his life. They approach the room quietly, footsteps silent against the carpet.

Maryam and Finn’s mother enter first, meant to take their seats in attendance. Finn takes a measured breath. His father stands at his side, placing a hand on his arm. Finn looks up at him. “I’m so proud of you, my son,” his father says. His gaze is kind, honest, and the sight brings a lump to Finn’s throat.

Finn nods carefully and clears his throat, willing away the emotion that threatens to make him speechless. “Thank you,” he says.

His father runs a hand up Finn’s arm, reassuring. “It’s time.”

Finn nods. They turn towards the door, Finn’s arm resting on his father’s. The doors open. Finn steps into the room, eyes immediately scanning the room and falling to Poe. Poe stands at the front of the room, the imam by his side. Their eyes meet and Poe beams at him, face split into a wide grin. Finn feels his face mirror that same grin as he walks forward into the room. Finn’s father is next to him, their arms linked until at last they reach Poe. Poe’s gaze then turns to Finn’s father, a respectful smile on his face. The older man takes a breath and lets go of Finn’s arm, giving Finn a reassuring pat before heading over with his wife and daughter. 

Their nikah is an intimate affair. There are only a handful of people in attendance, including both Finn and Poe’s parents and Finn’s sister as well as their closest friends. Finn looks over at the assembly and both his parents and sister are beaming at him. There’s pride in his father’s gaze, and Finn feels himself swallow the lump in his throat and blink away the tears threatening to spill from his eyes. To his father’s left are Rey and Rose, hands linked between them. Rose sends him an encouraging smile. As the imam recites the blessings into their ears and over their marriage, Finn looks over at Poe. Their eyes meet, and there’s a tenderness there, a kind of open admiration that makes Finn’s throat tighten and his breath leave him for a moment.

Poe takes out a box from his pocket and opens it to reveal a ring. Finn pulls out a similar box, the same ring held inside. The imam continues the ceremony, and both Finn and Poe recite their acceptance with matching smiles. Poe carefully slides the ring onto Finn’s finger and Finn does the same to him. Their rings are two matching silver bands, outlined with a row of diamonds on each end. Poe’s hands are warm, the touch firm. He looks up from their entwined hands and Poe is smiling, the corners of his eyes wrinkled and Finn feels his own face warm at the sight. Finn squeezes Poe’s hand in his own.

Their wedding contract is held in front of them now. Poe signs it first, their hands parting for only a moment. Then it’s Finn’s turn and he signs it as well, heart in his throat at the sight of their signatures sitting next to each other on the paper, declaring them as husbands. When Finn raises his head he looks upon his new husband, and they join hands again as the imam continues with the prayers. Time seems to pass both slowly and impossibly fast, Finn’s heart pounding a sharp staccato. There’s a lightness there too as he feels the words of the Qur’an settle in him, seeping through his skin like light and warming him from the inside out. He feels so much love he is all but drowning in it, and he is happily carried off by the wave. At last the ceremony is done.

Poe takes Finn into his arms, pressing a kiss to Finn’s cheek. Finn’s face aches from the smile that has not left his face but he doesn’t care, he cannot care when the love of his life is with him, warm and present and his _husband_ at last. They part and stand, hands linked as they head out of the room, their friends and family around them.

-

Music plays loudly across the speakers of the venue, lavishness and grandeur in every place they look. Tables are all settled into one large room, the one next door cleared to have room for couples to dance. Several of the guests are still dining, talking amongst themselves and laughing in good cheer. Finn and Poe look on at it all. They sit on a white couch atop a small stage at the front of the hall, wearing matching suits and hands clasped together between them. The room is packed with all of their friends and family, all united in one place. Poe rubs his thumb over Finn’s hand and presses a kiss to it. Finn looks over, his face warm and lips curled up in a smile.

“You’re my husband,” Poe says quietly.

Finn beams at him. “And you’re _my_ husband,” he replies. It’s not a particularly clever statement, but Finn doesn’t care. He is giddy with love and the press of the wonderful man beside him. “And to think here you were excited over my khakis.”

Poe laughs then, the wrinkles around his eyes more prominent than ever and Finn leans over to press a kiss to his husband’s lips, chaste and all too brief.

They’re interrupted briefly when it’s time to cut the cake. Kes is at their side, beaming proudly at them both and ushering them away. Finn takes Poe’s hand and they head over to the cake, an incredibly large concoction bathed in lavender and white icing. The rest of their guests settle around them, the wedding photographer as well. Poe wraps an arm around Finn, placing his right hand atop Finn’s so they can cut the first slice of the cake. There’s pictures being taken and cheers being thrown, and Finn and Poe each pick up a fork and feed each other a slice. Finn makes sure to get icing on Poe’s face first, and his husband grumbles at the feeling but his expression is kind. Finn laughs and wipes it carefully awak, asking forgiveness with a quick kiss to the cheek and the spot where the icing had been.

Both Kes and Shara are by their side, looking on fondly at them both.

The dance floor clears up then and the music shifts, drawing the attention of everyone on the venue. Poe is standing at Finn’s side, wiping away the last of the frosting and with an excited expression on his face. “That’s our cue,” he says. “Finn, my husband, my love, the light of my life - will you dance with me?”

Finn wrinkles his nose but he cannot fight off the grin on his face. “You sap,” he admonishes. There’s no heat behind the word, only admiration and playfulness. Poe beams at him and extends his hand. Heart thudding in his chest, Finn shakes his head good naturedly and takes his husband’s hand.

Poe leads him to the middle of the dance floor, and the lights are cast purple over them, soft and inviting. The song is slow, and Poe wraps Finn in his embrace, one hand on Finn’s waist while the other holds Finn’s hand carefully in his. Finn leans carefully on Poe’s shoulder, closing his eyes and listening to the sound of Poe’s heartbeat as they sway. His husband’s heart beats steadily in his chest, as hard and full of life as a beating drum. Poe’s hand is warm on Finn’s hip, rubbing small circles just as Poe always does when around Finn. Finn takes in a deep breath, breathing in the scent and hoping to memorize every single detail of this moment right here. The warm press of Poe’s arms around him, the calm in his heart, the feeling of warmth in his chest and throughout his body, the weight of the rink on his finger. Finn hopes to remember all of it. When he looks up at Poe he can see that their minds are on the exact same page. They share a secret smile between them, a million words passing just in a quick glance of their eyes, in a slight press of their hands. Finn loves this man, his husband, and now he is at peace.

-

The air is hot and dry, bearing down heavily on them. Finn takes a long sip of his mango smoothie and wipes at his brow to ward off the heat. Poe is at his side, fresh faced and unperturbed by the heat. He’s beaming at their surroundings, hands on his hips like your average American tourist. Finn glares at him half-heartedly. The heat is too much for him to bear, and the fact that Poe somehow still has the energy to beam at him is enough to want to smack him upside the head with his mango smoothie.

“Come on, my love, there’s still the zebras and the monkeys left!” Poe says, starting off the path further into the zoo. Finn groans and quickly follows after his husband. There are relatively few tourists this time of year, making the trek slightly more bearable. He stays close to Poe, eyeing the animals wearily just in case. Poe seems to pay them no mind, standing right in front of the fence and as close to the animals as he can. The zebras are eating grass in the distance, making for less than pleasant conversation. Nonetheless Poe still stands at the very edge, insisting that Finn take a photo of him with the zebras in the background. Finn takes another swig of the mango smoothie and takes the picture, satisfied with their safe distance.

Finn does not like animals that much. In fact, he’s terrified of them. Why Poe thought it to be a good idea to visit a zoo on their honeymoon to Nairobi is a mystery Finn will never know the answer to. Nonetheless, he feels a slight smile creeping up on his face at the expression his husband shares. Poe is having the time of his life, and Finn wonders if perhaps that’s what makes the trip worth it. 

The next exhibit is the monkeys. The animals swing and climb up the trees, looking delighted at the attention from the tourists. Poe is positively radiant, his entire face lit up. He’s leaning are far against the fence as he can, waving and trying to get the attention of the monkeys. One of them pays attention to him. The monkey swings over and leans against the fence, looking at Poe curiously. Finn takes a quick step back from the animal, fear overcoming him. Poe on the other hand is delighted, looking at Finn excitedly. “Finn!” Poe says, unable to hide the excitement from his face. “Take the picture, Finn.” Finn takes several steps back, heart leaping in his chest and he eyes the monkey warily. There’s a curious look in the monkey’s gaze, one Finn does not like at all. Poe takes one look at Finn’s face and huffs out a laugh. “Come on, Finn, I’m fine!” Then Poe turns to the monkey, a smile on his face. “You’re not gonna hurt me, are you buddy?”

Then with a lurch forward the monkey grabs a fistful of Poe’s hair, their face twisted in delight. Poe’s expression twists in pain and he clutches at his head, but the monkey’s grip is too strong. “Finn!” Poe says, trying to get help. “Finn please help!”  
But Finn is screaming, clutching his camera and his mango smoothie for dear life. “I told you not to get so close, Poe!” he says, looking around in a panic. “Now you’re gonna die because of it! I’m gonna be a widow!”

“Finn please!”

The monkey bares their teeth at them both at the shenanigans, delight on their face as they swing Poe’s head around in their grip. The other monkeys bounce up and down in their spots in the trees, obviously very amused at their display.

The two leave the zoo some time later, Poe rubbing one hand on his scalp. Finn has one arm around his husband, feeling better the further they are from the place. Poe sighs, a deep, sorrowful thing, in sharp contrast to his expression when they had first arrived at the zoo that morning. Finn looks at him then, catching sight of the spot where the monkey had pulled on Poe’s curls and then the slobber on top from where a giraffe had licked Poe’s head. Laughter bubbles in Finn’s chest, too loud to contain until it escapes his lips, his head inclined forward and he’s all but shaking with it.

Poe shoots his husband a pointed look, but his lips are curled up in a smile, attempting to hide it but failing miserably. One look at Poe’s face and Finn is sent into laughter again, his laugh so infectious that Poe is quick to follow. Then they’re both shaking with laughter as they head to their car, pausing on the side of their path and leaning against a nearby tree.

“Two - two animals,” Finn says between burst of laughter. “Both of them grabbed at your hair!”

“And you abandoned me each time,” Poe counters, pushing gently against Finn’s shoulder. There’s no heat to the words, only the shadow of an accusation. “You could have been made a widow today, my love,” Poe declares.

“I told you to step back from the fence each time! You know I’m terrified of animals,” Finn counters. Then he leans his head against Poe’s shoulder, hands snaking around Poe’s waist. “I’m glad you didn’t get eaten by wild animals though. That would have been a terrible honeymoon,” Finn says, laughter still tracing his voice.

Poe hums, wrapping his own arms around Finn’s form. “Yeah,” he agrees amusedly. “That would’ve been pretty bad. Your sister would never forgive me.”

Finn smiles wide. “My sister is never going to let you live this down.”

Poe groans. Finn laughs and presses a kiss against Poe’s shoulder to soothe the situation. Then Poe ducks down down to catch a kiss against Finn’s lips, one hand trailing up to cup Finn’s face for another peck. They part, twin smiles on their faces. Poe’s hair is still a mess and they’re both tired from the day’s events, but Poe looks at Finn with the same adoration as the day they had met. The sight brings a blush to Finn’s face.

“I love you,” Poe says, the statement soft and sincere.

Finn feels his face warm and his face bloom into smile. “I love you, too.” They seal the statement with another kiss, their rings catching in the light.

**Author's Note:**

> **15 Days of FinnPoe Notes:**
> 
>  
> 
> Happy Holidays everyone! It's been a while.
> 
> So if y’all weren’t aware, I attempted to do a thing called 15 Days of FinnPoe, where I was going to release a fic once a day every day from December 1st to the 15th in honor of TLJ releasing in theatres. I unfortunately was not able to post further than Day 6 because I was studying in the library for finals and someone spilled literally their entire cup of piping hot coffee over my laptop. I hadn’t backed up any of the fics, so the rest of the fics, as well as a lot of other personal stuff like notes and some of my thesis work are gone. I was ridiculously busy talking to my professors and thesis advisors to rectify the situation, which is why the rest of the fics were not uploaded in time. Thankfully the kid who spilled the coffee was both able and willing to pay for my laptop to get fixed and I was given an extension over my finals, so that’s been good.
> 
> I've been working on some of the fics since then because I felt a little bad at having said I was going to publish so many fics and then falling back on that. Unfortunately I had written the fics over the course of several months the last time, which is why I haven't been able to complete them all within the past two weeks. But I was able to finish five. So I hope this makes up for it!
> 
>  
> 
> **General Notes:**
> 
>  
> 
> Yes, Finn is muslim in this fic. Now I am neither muslim nor have I ever been to a wedding of any kind, so all of the info on that aspect has been through some research, questions, and general approximations. It's my headcanon that in this universe Poe converts to Islam because he knows that religion is important to Finn. And Poe is definitely the kind of guy who would do that. Finn has a huge family in this fic as well because Finn deserves all the love and care in the world and I just want him to be loved. He deserves all that love.
> 
> Also, I'm really bad at tagging stuff so does anybody have any suggestions?
> 
> As always, thanks for reading, and feel free to leave kudos, comments, and criticism below!


End file.
